Decoders that generate a decoder program through interpretation by a finite state machine based on ASN.1 are conventionally known.
It is conceivable to produce an EXI encoder through a similar process. An EXI encoder generally refers to an encoder for converting a text XML document into a binary format in accordance with EXI specifications for efficient exchange of XML documents.
To correctly map bit strings to be generated using such an EXI encoder to elements of an XML document, it is necessary to prepare all items in the original XML document for encoding in advance, which results in an increased amount of code and/or computation resources such as required memory capacity. Such an EXI encoder is not suited for inclusion into an embedded device with limited resources.